Archer
Advantages *'Good Defense' - As a Berserker, you have the third highest defense stat in the game, allowing you to take damage as well as you can dish it out. *'Primary Damage Dealer' - With a boss stun, durability and top tier damage, the berserker is a highly valuable asset as primary dps in dungeons. *'Weapon Variance' - Berserkers can use almost any weapon in the game, so you can try many different weapon types out, and put different combos together. They also have the ability to dual wield weapons at lvl 31 with the "dual wield" talent *'Many AOEs' - You have a total of 4 Area of effect attacks, two require charges though. Disadvantages *'Lack of range skills' - Not a big deal, but in pve, you either have to walk up to the enemy, shoot them once, or bull charge them to close the distance between you and them. *'Doesn't get good until later' - At level 31, Berserkers are pretty underwhelming in both pvp, and pve. They don't kill very fast at first, and they need to pot quite often. *'Lack of MP without legacy Armor' - later on, skills eat up about 100mp per use. Average mp of Berserkers is only about 1.7k. Skills Abyssal Slash Adds 1 charge point; after applying skill on enemy target within radius of 6 meters, all enemy units will receive regular attack and be affected by X pts of physical harm. Bull Charge After casting, players can quickly move to a single target, target's skill use is interrupted and will make the target fail into Stasis. As the level of this skill progresses, the distance between the user and the target can be greater. Power Wave Adds 1 charge point; deals regular attack effects and damage to a single enemy target, plus X pts of physical damage after casting. Ground Pulse Wave Adds 1 charge point; deals regular attack effects and damage to a single enemy target, plus X pts pf physical damage and will also deplete target's Y MP after casting. Crushing Blow Adds 1 charge point, deals regular attack effects and damage to a single enemy target, plus X pts of physical damage, target's chance of critical hit Y%. Earth Shock After casting, all enemy units within a 6 meter radius of oneself will sustain effects and damage of a regular attack, plus X pts of physical damage, with a chance of falling into Paralysis Y state. Wild Whirlwind Slash This finishing skill requires charges; after casting, within a 6 meter radius of oneself, the damage values sustained by all enemy units are X pts of physical damage to your standard attack. Blood-Thirsty Physical skill cast on oneself, damage from regular attack + X%, enemy malice + Y% while this skill is active. Dance of Chaos Physical skill cast on oneself to gain X% chance of inflicting another damage and increase the chance of hit by 20%. Burst of Vigor After casting, players can +15% of max HP value, lasting for 30 seconds. Battle Fury For a physical ending skill that requires charges; after casting, it can cause one to become berserk while this skill is active, standard attack damage increases by X% and attack speed increases by 40%, but own damage +15%. War Cry Within an 8 meter radius of oneself, all enemy units sustain standard attack and X pts of additional physical damage, hit rate -30%, and enemy malice Y pts after casting. Terrible War Roar Within an 8 meter radius of oneself, all enemy units sustain standard attack and X pts of additional physical damage, casting speed -50%, and enemy malice Y pts after casting. Recovery After casting, this skill can restore X pts of your own HP every 2 sec for 20 sec. Talents